un final algo diferente
by koisshi saotome
Summary: ¿que pasaria si en vez deque aome hubiera viajado al sengoku, inuyasha hubiera venido a la edad de aome tras la destruccion de la perla? esmi segundo fic, por favor no sean duros.


OTRO FINAL

Han pasado tres años desde que aome regreso a su época, inuyasha esta destrosado y camina al poso cada tercer dia para esperar su regreso.

Unos dias antes de cumplir los tres años de aucensia, controlado por la cólera golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en varias ocaciones el antuguo árbol Goshimboku, hasta que utilizo sus garras de fuego utilizando la sangre brotada de la herida que se ocaciono en la mano tras un mal golpe. De alguna manera el árbol emitió un resplandor muy grande y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció de la nada en la ciudad de aome, esta al notar el resplandor surgido del árbol sagrado y, creyendo que era un incendio corrió a ver que era, viendo a toda su familia correr tras ella.

Al salir de la casa aome se hizo un raspon con uno de los rosales de su mama dejando en su mano una gota de sangre, inuyasha adentrado en la luz todavía, distinguió el aroma de la sangre y grito llamándola:

-aome!, eres tu?!

-aome!

Ella escucho los gritos de su amado, y respondió de la misma manera, primero en un susurro y después en un grito lleno de esperanza:

-Inu… ya… sha…?

- inuyasha! Soy yo!

Dicho esto corrió en dirección al árbol, corria todo lo que sus pies le permitían.

Inuyasha al percatarse de la respuesta afirmativa avanzo a gran velocidad acercándose poco a poco a la saklida de la luz…

Sinceramente

EL NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA…

Al salir de la luz se encontraron directamente, frente a frente y la luz se extinguió.

Luego de unos segundos de un apasionado beso se separaron para recuperar el aire, en ese momento del árbol surgió una voz:

Una vez mas ayude a que su amor se reencontrara a pesar de ser imposible… pero quiero que me paguen mis servicios.- dijo el imponente árbol goshimboku –que demonios quieres decir con eso árbol- dijo inuyasha perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de que el árbol califico su amor como "imposible"-hace muchos ciento de años que, por clpa de cierto hibrido- dijo con tono acusador- ninguna dulce e inocente alma infantil juega a mi sombra, asi que en menos de 5 años quiero un solido matrimonio fruto de mi esfuerzo de reencontrarlos y su amor…- aome miraba extrañada, estaba completamente en sock – por eso traje a este medio bestia aquí e hice otro arreglo a su fisonomía- al parecer de todos los precentes el árbol hablaba de una manera confiada y tranquila como si hablase del clima –es cierto inuyasha tus orejas ya no están- dijo aome jalándolo del cabello para mirarlo mejor –si ya lo note, también perdi mis garras…- esa es tu condición para que sigamos juntos Goshimboku?- dijo aome muy segura de sus palabras- esa es mi condición jovencita –contesto cordial mente el arcaico árbol- y que pasa si nos negamos – respondió inuyasha retador –pues…- el árbol cambio su tono de voz de amable a fría – no tendre mas remedio que eliminarlos – pe… per…- inuyasha estaba apunto de negarse de mil maneraspero la voz de su amada lo interrumpió – aceptamos Goshimboku, pero una duda mas… -excelente decisión aome, cual es tu duda?-pues…- dijo aome dudando la pregunta que haría- ammm… pues… si tu quitaste garras y orejas a inuyasha… por que su cabello y ojos tienen ahun ese color además de que sus colmillos siguen ahí?- dijo intrigada la joven –pues querida aome, soy viejo pero eso no indica que nome percate de las cosas, yo se que yukay las demás ya conocieron a tu amado medio demonio asi que solo oculte lo mas necesario para que no cambie mucho, pero a pesar de eso, ahun puede empuñar a colmillo de acero y pierde sus poderes en luna nueva…- dijo el árbol –pero eso si yo me dormiré por ahora pero solo será una ciesta cumplan su promesa y háganlo pronto, pues tu `prometido tiene que integrarse a la vida normal que tu tienes… jejeje disfrútense.- dicho esto el árbol volvió a caer en un profundo pero nnada largo sueño.

- Muy bien aome, se casaran de inmediato pidele a tu madre que te pnfga el vestido de novia yo me encargo de tu prometido- dijo el abuelo mientras la madre deaome la arrastraba adentro para vestirla.

Ella usaba un kimono blanco con flores lila y el cabello sujeto con un bellísimo broche rojo.

El usaba un traje tipo imperial muy antiguo, el abuelo lo sujeto mientras sota se encargaba de amarrar el rebelde cabello platead con una cinta color dorado, quien lo viese en ese momento creería que era idéntico a su padre el poderoso general perro: Inu No Taisho

La ceremonia la llevo a cabo el abuelo de aome , nadie estuvo invitado aparte de la madre de aome y zota.

Todo hiba bien hasta que unamuy ruborizada aome se puso a pensar:

_pero… como vamos a integrarnos al colegi si inuyahsha no sabe nada!_

Sin darse cuenta lo pensó en voz alta y todos se plantearon la misma duda.

Zota después de unos minutos corrió por toda la calle saliendo obyamente del templo, llego a una choza muy humlde, pero solida y grito:

"shikamaru-sama! Salga por favor!-a los pocos minutos apareció en el umbral de la puerta un anciano de blanca cabellera vestido como un aldeano del sengoku- zota! Que bueno que vienes tengo algo que mostrarte entra por favor- pero… ammm… yo…-el anciano no lo dejo continuar porque el hombre saco de un cofre un grabado de ni mas ni menos miroku, sango, shippou, kirara, inuyasha y aome todos juntos. Pero dime a que venias zota?- pregunto amablemente el anciano- zota saliendo del asombro le dijo:-mire shikamaru-sama a quien tengo sentado en la sala de mi casa- tomo al hombre con la mano, tomo el grabado con la mano libre y juntos corrieron a la casa donde dejaron a 4 seres muy intrigados.

Al llegar zota presento a su amigo:

Mama, abuelo, inuyasha, aome, este es shikamaru-sama el sabe todo sobre ustees y us enturas en el mundo del amigo de las orejas de perro.

Woweste es legendario inuyasha: hijo del grande y honorable Inu no Taisho y la majestuosa princesa izayoi, hemano del poderoso sessomaru aliado de miroku el grande, la gran sango, el valiente shippou-kun la majestuosa yokay kirara y la hermosa miko aome…

Dijo el anciano haciendo reverencias…

Pero… que haces aquí… moriste hace 500 años…

Pues ya veque no es asi el árbol goshimboku o rajo aquí y queríamos pedirle que lo enseñe a convivir con humanos y ecnologias en el tiwmpo de ahora.

Pues eso será difícil pero lo intentare por el respeto que le tango.

Asi apartir de ese dia de inicio de vacaciones de verano aome ayudaba a inuyasha a aprender acerca de su vida, ayudaba a su abuelo y a zota a construir una cabaña porque, el árbol lo ordeno: construir una casa digna de la humildad de una miko y toooodo eso y, para el final dde las vacasiones esta estaba terminada e inuyasha estaba adaptado a la manera de vivir de aome y la señora madre de lamisma lo había inscrito en elinstituto, y el entro pues era muy hábil en educación física y en historia entrando con veca academica y de deportes.

Al entrar a clases aome le advirtió a inuyasha: -talvez haya bravucones que quieran tu plata, recuerda que alos únicos que debes obedecer ciegamente y eso solo dentro de la escuela son los profesores, a cualquier muchacho que te hable con un tono de voz agresivo o asi ignóralo y no le pongas la menor atención…-dicho esto entraron al instituto:

Aome portaba el lindo uniforme azul marino, con moño a juego y falda,inuyasha usaba el traje negro con el cabello recogido y las manos en los bolsillos.

Antes de irse aome le dijo a su marido: -por nada del mundo digas que estamos casados o nos expulsan esntendiste. –s… s… si….- dijo el al sentir la agresividad fluyendo del cuerpo de su amada.

Entraron a clases:

Ella en el salón de 1º f y el en el de 3ºd

El se sento en una de las bancas de atrás y un joven al poco rato llego y le dijo:-oye, peliplata dame todo el dinero que traigas…-el hanyou no respondió, simplemente lo miro a los ojos-y si te digo que no ¿Qué?-dijo con un gesto retador en su rostro-te golpeare hasta que pierdas la conciencia…-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-eso lo quero ver-dijo inuyasha olvidando la advertencia que le hizo aome sobre no meterse en lios-ya veras!-dijo el joven kanjii mientras trataba de ascestar un golpe en el rostro del semi demonio que lo detuvo fácil mente con la palma de su mano derecha.-_como demonios hizo esto, nadie antes había detenido uno de mis golpes_.-penso el joven mientras miraba su mano adolorida por la presión ejercida por el peli-plateado. Todos se juntaron alrededor de un castaño obscuro depie con el brazo extendido en un golpe contra un peli-plata que detuvo el impacto ahun sentado. Minutos después llego el profesor gritando:-que pasa aquí!- inuyasha dio un ltimo apretón a la mano de el joven al vorde de romperla y la solto-yo no estoy haciendo nada-dijo el semi-demonio mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza-este loco llego a querer quitarme la plata,me lanzo un golpe y yo lo detuve, no fue nada-dciendo esto saco un cuaderno y puso la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja en blanco. Es cierto eso joven?-dijo el profesor mirando a el joven castaño, pu…pu…pues…pues si es cierto, pero el tuvo la culpa por no darme su plata-yo te recomendaría que fueras a la enfermería por que tu mano esta rota-dijo inuyasha al darse cuenta que el mismo joven con la precion del momento acabo el trabajo que el semidemonio comenso apretando con su otra mano la extremidad propia.

Tiene razón el joven taisho satsuma ve a la enfermeriay la próxima vez que te llamen la atención procura no romperte los huesos.-dicho esto comenzó la clase.

Al salir de la escuela aome se entero del malentendido pero al no pasr a mayores se fueron a casa.

Ai pasaron los días,luego meses, luego tres años hasta que aome por fin quedo embarazada se dio centa de la grvedad de la situcaion decidió algo. Tomando de la mano a su amado hanyou y con una familia bañada en llanto ambos se paran ante el árbol goshimboku y pidieron un deseo mas:

ARBOL SAGRADO, UNA SACERDOTIZA INEXPERTA Y UN HANYOU IMPASIENTE TE SUPLICAN QUE LOS ENVIES A LA EPOCA FEUDAL JAPONESA PARA PODER VIVIR EN PAZ CON EL FRUTO DE SU AMOR…

Dicho esto el árbol emitió un resplandor y desapaecieron en el momento para lego aparecer en la mitad de un bosque, tpoandose con un zorrito de al rededor de 12 años jugando con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño contando tambien con alrededor de 11 o 12 años de edad, esta tenia una armadura con pequeños rayos en los hombros y una pequeña nubecita la seguia.

el zorrito demonio detuvo sus correteos al ver a cierta sacerdotisa parada ante un arbol y corrio pegando su rostro despues a su vientre.

aome volviste...-dijo bañado en llanto, luego muiro a su acompañante, traia una haori roja y lo miraba fijamente... -inuyasha!, perro tonto por que nos dejaste!

miroku y sango miren aqui estan ellos!1

quienes shipp... -dijo el monje para luego quedarse callado ante tal sorpresa

miroku... sango...-dijo aome, luego al mismo tiempo ambos marido y mujer gritaron: -REGRESAMOS!-


End file.
